Aboveground Student Council
The |Omote Seito-Kai}}, nicknamed the ASC, is a fictional organization in ''Prison School'' and the official student council of Hachimitsu Academy. The organisation manages the extracurricular activities and student clubs of the school. In contrast to the vigilante Underground Student Council, they have a low status in the school and lower popularity, with their school office in a wooden shed in the school grounds. Plot The Student Council is introduced by Anzu to the boys as an official organisation that fulfils the normal function of a Student Council but does not enjoy the popularity of the Underground Student Council. Furthermore, the USC has historically supplanted most of their roles in the school, such as yearly extracurricular agenda, school trips and student representation. The official Student Council makes their appearance when they incarcerate the active senior members of the USC in the school's Prison Block for violating the school rules and physically abusing the boys.Prison School Volume 9, Chapter 88 The Student Council occupies the USC's school office and supplants most of their roles in the school. Thus, the USC loses control over the school's yearly extracurricular agenda to the ASC, who replace the Wet T-Shirt Contest with a clamming trip. The Student Council then plots to take down the USC by subterfuge through numerous plots engineered by President Kate Takenomiya: * challenging them to a All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle * starting a smear campaign against USC President Mari Kurihara and the senior USC members in their newspaper * framing them for burning a tree with a crowlings' nest inside * imprisoning Chiyo and Kiyoshi and spreading rumours about to besmirch Mari's honour * filming Mari and Kiyoshi sucking 'snake venom' from each other With help from Kiyoshi and the boys (to save the Wet T-Shirt Contest), Mari secretly plots to nullify their subterfuge by recording a video of her with Kate in compromising conditions to nullify the leverage the video gave Kate over the USC, and acting to protect both Hana Midorikawa (by using her as a mole) and Meiko Shiraki (by having her released from prison). When the day of the Sports Festival comes, Kate accepts Kiyoshi's inclusion in the USC team and uses Risa to manipulate Andre, turning Andre into her mount in the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle. The Cavalry match resulted in the destruction of the prison and a draw. Although neither the ASC nor the USC were forced to disband, the ASC are forced to move back to their old office. Role In its capacity as an official organisation, the official Student Council presides over the weekly extracurricular activities and the student clubs of Hachimitsu Academy. However, unlike in a normal school, the Underground Student Council has control over the school's yearly extracurricular agenda and school trips. The Underground Student Council also attracts more funding and has influence among the school faculty, as shown by its large school office, compared to the dilapidated shed that the Aboveground Student Council operates in. By imprisoning the USC, the official Student Council gains the roles associated with it in the student body, including control of the school's Prison Block, the yearly extracurricular agenda and school trips. Through the actions of their President Kate Takenomiya, they gain influence in the school system and control over the student body. Members The Official Student Council consists of three senior members, run by the School President Kate Takenomiya and Vice President Risa Bettou, with secretary Mitsuko Yokoyama. There are no currently known junior members. Volume 11.jpg|link=Kate Takenomiya|Kate Takenomiya Volume 12.jpg|link=Risa Bettou|Risa Bettou Volume 09.jpg|link=Mitsuko Yokoyama|Mitsuko Yokoyama Gallery Student Council (Anime Ver.).png|The Official Student Council, as they appear in the anime. StudentCouncil1.png|Student Council senior members ASC vs USC heights.jpg|ASC heights compared to USC SCOfficeOld1.png|Old Student Council Office (exterior) SCOfficeOld2.png|Old Student Council Office (interior) File:SCOfficeNew1.png|New Student Council Office (interior) Trivia * The official name of the organisation is the |Seito Kai}}. * The organisation is nicknamed the Aboveground Student Council by Shingo in the school courtyard.Prison School Volume 9 Chapter 88, Page 6 * The Aboveground Student Council has their own internally-distributed newspaper, through which they extend their ambitions and further their status by means of propaganda and smears against the USC. References Navigation Category:Organisations #